The Flock vs the SAO Survivors
by RozaCourt
Summary: Iggy and Gazzy find themselves locked in a death game with no way out. At least, not an easy one. When the other members of the Flock join them, they all realize pro gamers online are just like them. Will these two groups band together to create the ultimate guild? Or are they too alike to work together?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking. A lot. I love Maximum Ride.**

**Max: I been knew that.**

**Me: and I love Sword Art Online equally.**

**Max: traitor.**

**Asuna: let the girl speak.**

**Me: thank you, Asuna. And both have characters that are so… alike. So I have decided to do a crossover. You'll love it.**

**Similarities:**

**Max: Asuna**

**Fang: Kirito**

**Iggy: Klein**

**Nudge: Lisbeth**

**Gazzy: Recon**

**Angel: Suguha**

**Dylan: Agil**

**If there are some that you don't agree to, let me know. I may have miss characterized them.**

**Max: I already hate it.**

**Me: then you can't do the disclaimer. Kirito, Fang, can you do the honors?**

**Kirito&Fang: Roza does not own MR or SAO.**

**Me: thank you.**

Chapter one: Gazzy

"Alright, Iggy. We are in the perfect position to get to our rooms undetected," I muttered to my no longer blind friend. Against Max's orders, we had purchased three items each: a game system, all the necessary additions for the NerveGear, and the awesome game Dragon's Realm.

"This mission requires finesse. Are you sure everything is in place for success?" he whispered back. I was about to answer when we heard….

"Almost everything. Here's what you've forgotten," a voice said behind us. We jumped when destroyed equipment landed in front of us.

We spun around and saw the newest member of the Flock. At 5'10, she is the tallest female flock member (much to Max's annoyance). Her thick floor length hair that is blacker than Fang's and strikingly blue eyes makes her the prettiest girl as well (don't tell Nudge I said that). Coupled with her shifty attitude and shifty emotions, it's not hard to believe she's a shapeshifter.

"A… Amelia. This isn't what it looks like," Iggy stammered.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"We're doing a recon. And this gaming equipment just happened to be here in these bushes when we came out," I explained. '_Great, that's brilliant! She'll never guess the truth now_!'

"That's it?" she asked after a minute. '_Or, maybe she will_.' We nodded, putting on our innocent faces. "Impossible. I'm still waiting for the part about the alarms you have set around the house."

"What makes you think that was us?" I blurted, mentally panicking.

"Your scent was all over the stuff. Now, are you gonna tell me what exactly is going on? Or do I have to get Max?"

"The first person to beat all 100 floors of Dragon's Realm gets 10 million dollars! Kickoff is tonight. If we win, we'll give you a third of the money," Iggy bribed.

"Deal." She turned on her heal and walked away.

"That was too easy," he whispered.

~Amelia~

Those boys are idiots! Do they honestly believe Max won't find out about the game? Even if I don't tell, she'll find a way to figure it out. She always does. Bribe or no bribe, I need to tell someone. Besides, I promised not to tell Max. But who? Obviously not Nudge. Bambi eyed motormouth can't keep a secret. Hmmm…. Maybe….

~Fang~

"So why again aren't you telling Max again?" I asked the raven in front of me. Amelia just finished telling me Gazzy and Iggy have gaming equipment for the very game Max said _not _to get.

"I'm getting a third of 10 million dollars. That's a little more than three million smackaroonies! Fang, do you know what all I can do with that kind of money?!"

"No, this is wrong. Max needs to be informed right now." I turned around, but she intercepted my arm. "Let go of me," I said, barely hiding my slightly faster pulse.

"Fang, don't. I know they can win this."

"So you're letting the two bomb makers disobey Max in order to get easy money? I thought you were above that, Amelia."

"That is not the only reason. You know me better than that. The kids haven't had fun in weeks." I opened my mouth to protest. "True fun. I just wanted to give them this one shot. That's all. To deny them that is to…."

"Alright, alright. I get it. I won't tell Max. I'll keep the secret. Just stop with the drawn out monologue that is meant to make me feel bad." A slow smile spread across her face, making my heart race even more.

"Trust me: I already knew you could keep a secret," she purred. Her hand on my arm slid up to my shoulder slowly, almost making me shiver. "You know, there is a reason why I came to you."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not Nudge," I muttered, putting my hands on her hips.

"Nor is Angel. But you have already gained my complete and utter trust. After all, we have our own secret." Her arms slid around my neck.

"A dangerous secret."

"The best ones are. Safe secrets are the boring secrets. Didn't you know that?" I pulled her up against me and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her lavender and forest smell that no amount of perfume or other products can duplicate. "Fang…" she sighed.

"Amelia, why can't I resist you?" I whispered. Max will kill us if she found out I went straight to Amelia right after our leader broke up with me. Don't ask how I know, I just do.

As an answer, she lifted my chin with a finger and connected her soft, full, naturally light red lips to mine. I kissed her like my life depended on it as our bodies fit together like a puzzle. I led her through the bathroom connecting out rooms to my room, locked all possible entrances to the room, and joined her on my bed while slipping my shirt off.

~Max~

"Ugh, why isn't my flock here?!" I huffed, just about ready to pull out my hair. We were supposed to be having a Flock meeting, but only Angel actually showed up.

"I saw Amelia and Fang go into his room to talk an hour ago," she said helpfully. '_What could they possibly be talking about in his room for that long_?' I thought.

"Max! There's something wrong with Gazzy and Iggy!" Nudge exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked as he and Amelia jogged down as well.

"I went to check on them because they haven't been out of their room at all today. They had on their NerveGear and Dragon's Realm was in the system." Amelia bit her lip nervously.

"Go on," I said, glaring at the shapeshifter.

"When I was about to come tell you a few minutes ago, the news reporter on the TV said thousands of players are trapped in DR, which is like SAO. Max, they're in a death game rigged so that you can't log out until you beat Floor 100!"

**Cliffy!**

**Kirito: when do we come in?**

**Me: next chapter. I promise. Can you do the thing for me, pleeeeeeeeease?**

**Kirito: my pleasure. Read and review please. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt, Max, Fang, Asuna, and Kirito**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I only got one review for the first chapter! I was so sure that I would get more. How am I supposed to know what you would like to see more of if you never review? You guys are killing me here! (not literally)**

**Asuna: is it my turn?**

**Me: yep.**

**Asuna: Roza does not own MR or SAO. She only owns the idea of the game, Amelia, and the second OC coming up in the third chapter.**

**Me: (grumbles under my breath) way to spoil the surprise. **

Chapter two: Kirito

"I can't believe they did this _again_. But this time, there are _more _dragons that are _more _dangerous. Before, I only saw one," I grumbled as I walked around the beginner's center of Dragon's Realm with my friends.

"At least there are more skills and items available this time around," Asuna said. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. Ever since we broke up, she has been distancing herself. It took every person with NerveGear pitching in to convince her to play this game. Now I wish we hadn't.

"There are a lot of new players. Even the ones who weren't in the other games," Klein pointed out.

"Everybody wants that prize money. I've already seen five guilds buying basic equipment," Recon said.

"Maybe we should…" Sugu- my sister- started.

"Iggy, Gazzy! I swear, if you do not appear right now, and I mean _right now_, I'm gonna…!" My friends and I blinked as a girl with dirty blond hair spit out threats. I've never heard a girl or… anyone really sound almost exactly like… Asuna.

"There is no way they're coming, Max," another girl, this one with mocha skin and brown curly hair, said. '_Probably won't if they know she means business_,' I thought.

"I see them! They're flying!" a smaller, blonder girl exclaimed, pointing up. I looked up, but I only saw two birds. A collective gasp ran through the courtyard; I looked at the five people (there's a guy with black hair and another guy with blond hair with the girls) in time to see them snap out _wings_- actual _wings_- and shoot up into the air.

"I didn't see that avatar," Lisbeth said in awe. All the other avatars had wings similar to those in ALO.

"That's because there weren't any avatars like that," Agil pointed out.

"Kazuto, look out!" Sugu said as she tackled me.

I was about to ask her why she did that when two guys with wings similar to the other five crashed on the ground where I had been standing. The others landed as well; the dirty blond (presumably the leader) was scowling.

"Max, I… I can explain," the smaller of the boys stammered.

"I told you not to buy this game! But you did it anyway! And now look what happened! You got yourself trapped!"

"We're going to win, Max. not only are we going to get out alive, but we're getting out _rich_," the other crashed boy insisted.

"You better," the dirty blond growled. Asuna chose this moment to step forward. She never really liked watching small kids getting picked on by the older ones.

"You're being a bit harsh, don't you think?" The other girl looked my ex up and down with a scowl that made me pull Asuna behind me to protect her.

"How I act with my flock has _nothing _to do with you. Now…."

"Max, she's right. They just wanted to have a little good fun," a voice said. My friends and I stepped back as a cobra wrapped around the guy with black hair's waist. The snake turned into a girl with longer black hair, her around the boy's waist.

"You. You stay out of this. You're ruining the Flock. I should've never let you into the group."

"But you did. And now you regret it because I am better than you."

The two girls stared at each other as the rest of us stood there awkwardly. The Max girl glared at the calmly smirking other. With a huff, Max flew away. The shapeshifter smiled at me and Asuna.

"So, anyone want to make a guild?"

~Max~

Ugh, that girl gets on my nerves! And I can't kick her out because the others will outvote me. Stupid shapeshifter with more charm than Fang.

"Hey, Max is it?" I turned my head and saw that girl who approached me when I was in a feud. Now that I'm calm(er), I realize there is something familiar about her.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, stopping to hover and talk to her.

"I'm Asuna Yuuki." I shook her hand. "I like your wings. Are they real?" I looked at her. '_Is she serious_?'

"Is that what people do in games? Ask personal questions after only knowing the person's name?"

"Pretty much. Not like we'll see each other again in the real world." I just hovered there, looking at her. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told _you_ it's rude to probe?"

"I'm not probing, I'm asking." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I'm not staring, I'm studying." I crossed my arms as well. As we hovered there, I realized what seemed familiar about her. The way she acted, the way she blatantly said or asked something. It reminded me of… me.

"Look, our friends are creating a guild. You and I were voted guild leaders, but only if you want in. Otherwise, it's me and that Amelia shapeshifter." I laughed at the tone in her voice when she said Amelia's name.

"You don't like her either, huh?"

'She has her good sides, but she gets cocky too easily. Too bad the guys outvoted Sugu, Lisbeth, and I in trying to boot her out."

"Welcome to the club." I followed her as she flew back to the others. "Yes."

"Huh?" She looked back at me.

"My wings are real. So are my friends' wings." She smiled and nodded to me.

**Thought that would be a nice ending to this chapter. SAO meets the Flock, you know? The similarities will begin to show more in the next chapter. Check out my new forum as well: Vipers vs. Venoms. It is an MR forum. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have changed one of the similarities. Angel is more like a slightly devious Yui than similar to Suguha. Also, due to the fact that Fang is most like Kirito, I will have both of them slightly OOC to make it fit. **

**Max: can I do the disclaimer, Roza?**

**Me: depends. Are you going to stop being so rude to the ones from SAO?**

**Max: I'll… try.**

**Me: good enough for me. Go ahead.**

**Max: RozaCourt owns nothing but her OCs.**

Chapter three: Amelia

"Fang and I can go look for a place to stay while the rest of you hunt," I suggested. I don't really care I wasn't voted as guild leader. Too much work and responsibility for my likings. Doesn't mean I will bow down to the two that were voted though.

"How about you go alone?" Max said snidely.

"Because if I go alone, I won't be able to get a nice place." I flipped my hair off of my shoulder. "And I understand trees, subways, and parks are good enough for you. But not for others. I got enough of that in the real world."

"Amelia," Fang said in my ear. I shivered as his hand rested on my hip and his breath tickled my neck. "Just let it go. I'll catch up with you later."

"Fine. I'll see you later, Fangy." I kissed him slowly, smirked at the now seriously fuming Max, and walked away. Guess the cat's out of the bag now. Fang and I are a couple, Maxie darling. Deal with it.

I went through my menu and studied my map. According to it, there is a safe path leading to the closest cabin that basically runs through the entire floor. But there is also a short cut that will take me to the exact same place in half the time. And I can get some items and money that way. It's a no brainer, really.

I grinned and shifted to a cheetah. Best hunter (in my opinion), plus I can easily switch to wolf while in mid-air. It comes in handy when I'm hunting. I walked leisurely into the woods, keeping my senses alert.

"Oh, looky. It a cheetah. Must be worth a bunch," a voice said above and to the right of me. I glanced up and saw a lone girl looking down at me from a tree. The dagger in her hand made my heart race.

I instantly started running away, though I can hear her flying close behind me. '_Stupid game! People can keep up with the fastest land animal on here_!'

My map says I'm close to a hunting ground. I got the perfect idea to keep from getting that dagger in my back. I stopped running, turned around, and pounced. I pinned the surprised girl to the ground, snarling. Her dagger lay in the grass five feet away.

"Let me go, you…!" I quickly switched to human.

"I am Amelia the Shapeshifter. So don't call me out of my name unless you want to die right now."

"What do you want?"

"I'm on my way to this cabin." I held both of her wrists above her head with one hand and showed her the cabin on my map with the other. "I don't have equipment, but I can shift. Let's team up, and you can join my guild afterward."

"Sounds good. Now can I stand up please?" I let her go and helped her stand.

~Line Break~

"This is it! Nobody is inside, and there is no trap that I can see!" the dagger thrower called up to me. I flew down to her and shifted from an eagle back to human. "It's worth five thousand, though. I only have two thousand."

"So do I. Well, at least in my budget I do. But I know someone who will have that extra thousand." I went through my menu and selected the option for video chat.

"Yo," Fang said as he appeared on a screen.

"Ooo, he's cute," the girl beside me cooed. I shushed her with a hand. 'Sides, I already knew that.

"Fang, I found the perfect cabin for us. The only trouble is, I'm a thousand short."

"No problem. I'll send you the difference." A separate box appeared by the screen that said '_You have been sent a gift. Accept_?' I smiled as I pushed the check button. I instantly had three thousand coins.

"Thank you, sweety. I'll post the location on the guild menu. I'll see you soon." He gave me a smile and the screen went away.

"He is dreamy! Are you two dating?" I nodded we paid for the cabin. "Lucky girl! You better hold on to him, though. And I mean tightly. I can tell he's easy to lose." I smirked and posted the location on the guild menu.

"I know. I took him from his ex." I looked at her. "So, what's your name? I can't exactly keep calling you Dagger Girl." She smirked.

"I'm Amy the Dagger Expert." I grinned.

"Amy and Amelia. Sounds like a dynamic duo to me." She returned the grin.

~Max POV~

I bit back a shriek as the wolf I'm fighting against pinned me down. '_Come on, Max. you can do this. You've fought Erasers for years_.' I wedged my knees between my body and the wolf and kicked it off. As it struggled to its feet (it hit the tree behind us), I climbed onto its back and snapped its neck.

"You probably shouldn't waste time on sizing them up. They're all the same," a small voice said. I instantly recognized it to belong to Yui, Kirito and Asuna's daughter.

"Why would games do that?" I snapped another's neck, taking her advice.

"Creates consistency." I looked around; that was the last of them. "You did well. Killed 20 and got two thousand coins. Each wolf is wolf one hundred coins."

"Nice." I walked the center of the field where Asuna was also waiting.

"Fang and Kirito are neck in neck in having killed the most wolves. Though Fang has one thousand less coins than he should have," Asuna said, looking at her menu.

"He sent Amelia one thousand coins five minutes ago during a conversation between them," Yui reported on Asuna's shoulder. My blood boiled. '_Can' t she get her own money_?'

"She needed more for the cabin, Max. Even after a little hunting, she fell short," Angel said.

"How did you know that?" Yui asked.

"I can read minds." The other members of the guild walked to us. "Amelia posted the cabin location a while ago."

We all nodded and teleported to the cabin using the crystals we had bought before hunting. Once there, we walked inside; a small-ish box was sitting by the door. Kirito picked it up and opened its information.

"It's a Recorder. The message is for Fang." The boy handed the box to my ex. Once it was in Fang's hand, the object floated up, glowed, and a visual of Amelia appeared over it.

"Hey, hon. My coin number reached zero, so I went out hunting. This girl I met said the immediate woods behind the cabin you are now standing in are filled with bears and large birds. Good thing I can shift into their natural predator, huh? I probably won't be back until tonight, so do a little tour of the house. Don't come after me, because I don't want you in danger. Can't stand the possibility that my wolf nose will catch the scent of _your _blood. I've already chosen my room, so no trying to take it. I've booby trapped it. There are seven rooms, and I have a roomie now." I sighed in relief at this. "Tell Asuna I will bring back something only her cooking level can make.

"Oh, yeah. The reason my coin number is zero is because I spent three thousand coins on the cabin and another one thousand on items for the rooms. I shall give you all these items when I return. Tell Max I forbid her to share a room with you. Well, that's all. See you tonight. Oh, my friend says hi." She blew Fang a kiss and the message ended.

"She _forbids _me?" was the first thing out of my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fang

I looked at my status again. Already, I'm a level 4 with 100000 coins. Playing strength is a lot higher than real world strength. I could get used to this. Kirito and I are tied for strongest.

"Amelia and her friend is back!" Gazzy yelled from the living room. '_Are back_,' I mentally corrected as I walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. This is Amy the Dagger Extraordinaire," my girlfriend said.

"Hey," the girl beside her said.

"So, your message said you have this thing only I can cook," Asuna replied, stepping forward. Amelia went through her items and smiled/smirked.

"I have bear, chicken, peacock, lamb, wolf, and ostrich."

"Almost lost our lives getting that last one," Amy said proudly.

"I also have many plants that are nutritious and will go fabulously with any of the previously mentioned meats. You have your choice, Asuna."

"I'll take the lamb and some of those plants." After making the transaction, Amelia grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. I sat on a bed as she locked the door.

"Amy seems cool." She sat beside me.

"She is. You should've seen her when we were fighting those ostrich. She was a _beast_ man!" I laughed at her choice of words and rested my hand on her hip. "You should've come."

"Your message said not to follow you." She shook her head.

"I mean when I set out to find the cabin. I don't find it fair that Max dictated who goes where."

"She _is _our leader."

"Since when have I cared? Besides, Asuna had looked ready to agree with me about you going. She's the leader as well." I chuckled and shook my head.

"You just don't like Max and any of her decisions."

"No, no, no. I like two decisions she has made." I raised an eyebrow at her. "She let me in the Flock. And…." She swung one leg across my legs and sat in my lap, straddling my waist. "And she stupidly let you go." I put my hands on her thighs.

"Now how on earth did I know you were going to say that last one?" I closed my eyes as she kissed a slow trail along my jawline.

"Maybe because you feel the same way." She squirmed in my lap, exciting my not-so-little-but-little friend even more. I slid my hands up to her waist and under her shirt.

"Hey, you two! It's dinner time!" Lisbeth suddenly called through the door.

"Did Max send you?" Amelia groaned.

"Maybe!" came the hesitant answer. We sighed and walked out of the room. Everyone else was standing around the island in the kitchen.

"Ooops, did we interrupt something?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Listen you…!" I pulled Amelia back into my chest. She struggled even as I nuzzled her neck.

"Calm down, Amelia. Don't give her ammo to successfully kick you out of the guild," I muttered in her ear. She shivered and stopped struggling. When I glanced at her face, she was smirking.

"She needs me more than I need her. Hunting bigger wilds gives you more coins and a higher level, you know. I am higher than all of you put together. So go ahead, kick me out. See where that gets you." Max scowled. Amelia was right. Kicking her out now will be the biggest mistake Max can make.

"So, how's about dinner?" Sugu asked nervously, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Alright." We each grabbed a prepared plate and sat to eat. Yui flew over to me and rested on my shoulder.

"I don't understand the tension between you, Max, and Amelia. Your abilities would work perfectly together," the small girl said. I shrugged, focusing on eating. "Did something happen in reality?"

"Amelia never really liked bowing down to those in authority. Especially Max."

"Is that why you like her?"

"It amuses me. That's why I am so attracted to her. But I like her because of who she is." I cannot believe I am talking this much to what is (technically) a Game Object. She has to be doing something to me. I only say this much to Amelia.

"Do you still have feelings for Max?" I didn't answer. Couldn't, what with Amelia sitting so close and with her having animal hearing. She wouldn't like my true answer.


End file.
